Mei Nakahara
Mei Hatsukyo (初京芽衣, Hatsukyou Mei ''born May 15th, 1993) is a Japanese-born professional wrestler and currently working in Platinum Joshi Wrestling and Sakura Shoujo Stampede under the ring name of '''Mei Nakahara' Early Life Mei was born in Saitama Japan and it's the only child of her own family. She attended a high school in Edelia Jyogakuen with her fellow Skyland Paradise, Sakuya Goto who introduced her into wrestling. They both entering the JET Dojo together and spend their inseparable career since then. No one knows exactly who are Hatsukyo's parents. Some information said that her family is linked with Yakuza syndicated as Hatsukyo is rather not talking about that. Joshi Extreme Takeover (2014-2015) First steps Young Lioness Hatsukyo joins JET together with her best friend, Sakuya Goto in around late 2013 and had their training program in about 6 months. She debuted in JET show in July 2014, losing to Sakuya in one exhibition match. Since then, both of them are involved in some matches together in singles or multi-competitor matches. Sakuya would soon take time off to head over to Mexico on a learning excursion, leaving Mei alone as she would continue to lose matches as per tradition in Japan. Team Up with Azumi Goto Starting in August, Hatsukyo teamed up team up for the annual JET “Rise Together” Tag Tournament with Sakuya's older sister, Azumi Goto. During this time Azumi and Mei would place first in their block only to lose in the finals, through this tournament Azumi and Mei would form a friendship and Mei would call Azumi, “Onee-Chan” meaning older sister as a sign of respect. The team would continue their run of form, even facing the JET Duo Championship, Yuzuki Ishikawa and Meiko at JET’s annual Korakuen Hall Show in October and the pair would win the match to capture their first titles in JET. Goto and Hatsukyo would hold the title until December 20th where they would drop the titles. The team would be off-screen for a while until late January The Outsiders (February 2015-June 2015) During a JET Event in February, a trio consisting of heel Joshi, Yuzuki Ishikawa, Meiko and Mio would start calling themselves Stardom Trio and would hold all the championships that JET had. With Yuzuki and Meiko holding the tag titles and Mio holding the JET Championship. They would dare any three girls to come out and try to challenge them, a new theme music would play as Azumi, Mei and Sakuya Goto would accept the challenge and soon a brawl between the two groups with Goto’s group winning the brawl. The three would pull out a flag that read “Outsiders”, the trio would declare war on the Stardom Trio. The name itself comes from the fact that all three girls didn’t start their careers in JET. A feud between the two groups ensued for the next few months but the Stardom Trio would win the last and final battle in June’s Cinderella Story in the main event. The match itself would be bad in the long run for The Outsiders as Sakuya would injure her elbow, an injury so bad that would have her retire and Mei was wrestling her last match before heading to EAW’s Developmental Territory. Return to JET (August 2017-Present) Elite Answers Wrestling (July 2015 - July 2017) TBA Personal Life in October 2017, Mei married with JWP wrestler, Ryo Nakahara, hence changing her ring name to Mei Nakahara soon after. Mei also appeared in a few variety shows as MC and released a gravure DVD and Photobook in December 2017. Mei is a fan of futuristic robot stuff as she tried to do a gimmick where she was a robot during her EAW time. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **''Freedom Dive ''(Rounding Moonsault) *'Signature Moves' **STO **Cross Leglock **High Roundhouse Kick *'Entrance Music' **"Monochrome" by FLOWER *'Wrestler Managed' **Sakuya Goto *'Nicknames' **'Platinum Ace' **'Beauty In Pink' **Mistress Hatsukyo **AXION-184 Championships and Accomplishments *'Joshi Extreme Takeover' **JET Tag Team Champions (with Azumi Goto 1 time, Sakuya Goto 1 time) **JET World Championship (1 time) *'Platinum Joshi' **Platinum Joshi Champion (1 time)